


Happiness

by LordBKS302



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBKS302/pseuds/LordBKS302
Summary: Eleven was happy, finally reunited with Mike. She wanted to be with him forever.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Happiness

Eleven liked Mike, and she definitely liked kissing him. She always felt so happy and safe with him, the way he would hold her in his arms. Whenever she was separated from him, it was like the world got darker, less pretty.

She’d promised Mike she would never leave again, and she would do anything to keep it. It had been terrible, watching Mike try and reach out to her. How every time she saw him, he would look more sad, more defeated.

She would never put him through that again, and she didn’t care what Hopper said. She would break all the rules in the world for Mike, just like she knew he would do anything for her.

After a lot of thinking, she knew she loved him. She was just afraid to talk about it, afraid to scare him off. She was fine with the way things were right now, she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.

She pulled away, wanting to just admire him. He was so pretty, she couldn’t believe he chose to spend all this time with her. Whenever he looked at her, she felt her face heat up slightly.

“What’s up?” Mike asked her, looking bemused. He didn’t think anything was wrong, she just looked like she was thinking hard. He still couldn’t believe she was his girlfriend, that they were finally together. She seemed to snap out of it, smiling at him softly.

“I was thinking, about everything that’s happened, and how happy I am now.” She told him, causing him to smile. She made him just as happy, if not more so. He wasn’t going to let anything split them apart, certainly not a grumpy old man.

They resumed kissing, losing themselves in each other. They finally felt complete, like nothing could stop them. They would fight, fight for themselves. To stay together, no matter what life threw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short Mileven fluff, felt in the mood to write it. Can't wait for season 4, I want more Mileven scenes!


End file.
